Simply Connected?
by brantini
Summary: Godfrey and a lovely girl. Still pondering if I wanna make this into a legit story. T just in case


**I might start a story based on this. Still pondering!**

**The more reviews, the greater chance i start this story.**

**I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS**

**Disclaimer: dont own ittt :)**

* * *

"Good evening milady," Godfrey said quietly with his low voice, giving the girl a comforting smile as she slowly looked up at him hight above ground, mounted, "where might you be heading to?"

Vesper Blackwoods stared at him for a little while and snorted quietly, "It's none of your business Sir Godfrey." "Perhaps one simple word of advice?" Godfrey asked and chuckled in his throat as he smiled and received Vesper's feracious stare.

"There is nothing to advice about Godfrey," she said angerily intentionally leaving out his title, she hardened her stare as Godfrey swung down from his horse to stand beside her. She continued quickly as she realized Godfrey was going to say something, "don't try to persuade me or anything Sir Godfrey. There really isnt anything to talk about. One simply cannot treat one's people like that, as a monarch, the king should put the people's welfare above all else. King Henry cannot do that, it's wrong. That is not how you rule a country." She finished with a clear statement, and without looking at Godfrey, she continued walking. Godfrey followed and kept his pace to walking alongside Vesper while holding his horse's rein in his left hand.

"I may just suprise you Lady Vesper." said Godfrey with a silky voice as Vesper turned to look at him with a hint of curiosity. Her curiosity never fails, Godfrey thought and smiled to himself, "I agree with your view, milady, but regardless of what is right, what King Henry says is our order, what the king think is right, we believe, because we are his people." Godfrey said softly and patiently, and as Vesper drew in a breath to diffute, he heldout his right hand to halt her and continued, "what you can do now is to go to King Henry and tell him exactly what you just told me, tell him what you think and you may just pursuade him. He will tolerate you giving your thoughts, so dont you worry, because I know for a fact that he will tolerate no one but you Lady Vesper. And I am sure King Henry will be wise enough to take your point, and if not, I am sure that his Queen will." Godfrey explained smoothly with his soothing voice, calming Vesper as she felt the boiling rage inside her reside.

"You think so?" She let out a quiet question and looked at Godfrey with a naive and curious expression. He gave her an encouraging warm smile and nodded.

"Yes I think so milady, with years of experience alongside King Henry as his Chancellor and Baron of Arms, I can very confidently say that we are very fortunate to have a wise King and a rational Queen." Godfrey finished and they both came to a halt, "So might I ask again Lady Vesper, where is your excellency headed to?" He asked smiled as Vesper took a step towards him.

"In the appreciation of your wise advise, Sir Godfrey, I am headed towards the rivers just outside those city doors." She said softly and pointed towards the pair of heavy doors. Glancing at where her finger was pointing at, Godfrey easily mounted his horse in one fluent swing. His horse stomped harshly on the paved road as Godfrey tightened his grip on the reins to settle it.

Vesper smiled and bowed respectfully at Godfrey, "I wish you good day, thank you for your wise advice Sir Godrrey. Farewell milord."

Shaking his head just so slightly without Vesper noticing, Godfrey gripped the rein with his left hand and smoothly extended his right hand out towards Vesper. As a quick flash of surprise swept pass Vesper's beautiful face, she grinned and shook her head gently, "It's very kind of you Sir Godfrey, to offer me such an delightful ride. But I think I will steal no more of your precious time sir. Walking on foot will suit me, after all, if I did need a ride, I would of taken my horse along sir."

"Would you?" Godfrey questioned with a hint of sarcasm, at the sight of Vesper's confused features, he continued, "as i recall, milady, you rushed out of court with immense rage and perhaps, just perhaps, that you forgot to being him along?"

Wearing a wide grinn and widening it as Godfrey explained, Vesper chuckled and blushed in embarassment of her childish behavior in court, she nodded her head slightly, "Well, in that case, thank you for your concern milord, but I'd rather walk than share a ride with you." She expressed with great joviality and playfulness as both of them laughed. "I see now why Prince Richard and Prince John enjoy so much of your company, Lady Vesper." Godfrey admired, "I would of too milady."

"I like yours too sir, always like a charming face, humorous chat, and perhaps some wise words milord." Vesper smiled, she really did enjoy Sir Godfrey's company, "Perhaps I shall request your presence whenever you have time sir." "Surely I will be honoured milady. I look forward to them." Godfrey said excitedly and gave her one of his extremely rare grinns. "and still," holding out his right hand again, "come, milady, I shall not let a lady walk, expecially not you, my lovely Lady Vesper."

Godfrey held out his hand steadily and patiently as Vesper hesitated for a moment, then with a slight nod and a smile, she said, "Thank you sir." Vesper gracefully rose her elegant hand to accept his offer. Smiling to himself, Godfrey enveloped her beautiful hand in his fist and hauled her up onto the saddle in front if him as though she weighted nothing. Delighted in the situation, Godfrey smiled outwardly for he couldn't control himself, winding his arms around her frame to grip the reins, he nudged his horse gently, urging it to a slow walk.

Her body heat felt especially pleasant on a cold day like this, he enjoyed having her upclose like this, but at the same time dreaded it. Godfrey secretly prayed that she wouldnt feel his heart pounding in his chest, in fact, his heart was pounding so hard that he was sure it would jump out anytime. Using all the strength hes got, he forced himself to calm down just so slightly.

They came to a smooth halt in front of the city doors, and just before Godfrey could command the door keepers to open the door, Vesper smiled, "Good afternoon Alfred! How are you today?" she said cheerfully to the leading door keeper.  
They shook hands informally and playfully and laughed. Truth be told, Godfrey was not too happy at their greetings, he scorned the fact that the nobody-door-keeper interacted with a lady at Vesper's status with such informality and what seems like disrespect. If it was anyone else, Godfrey would of already pulled out his sword, command the door keeper to apologize, and perhaps behead him immedieatly. But this was a different situation, he didnt want to alarm and scare Vesper, he especially didnt want to make her dread his presence, for Godfrey knew, through their interactions, that the head door keeper was Vesper's friend. And on that note, Godfrey kept silent and watched.

"I am doing great! No passenger has passed through these doors today. Easy day. Hoping that I can get off easily too and join my brother on a special day like today." Alfred the door keeper said with great joviality. Godfrey noted immedieatly that the door keeper did not adress Vesper by her title anywhere in his sentence, and it raged him. He also noted that this Alfred the door keeper had a dashing smile and a set of handsome features, tall and slim as he is, he would of been seen as a fine gentleman if he wasnt suited in the door keeper's uniform. Turning politely towards Vesper's company, the dashing mounted horseman, Alfred bowed repectfully, "Milord." Godfrey looked at him harshly and noded softly.

"This is Sir Godfrey, Alfred. He's a friend." Vesper introduced, "A funny gentleman he is." She said with a hint of sarcasm and playfulness that only Godfrey noticed.

"It is truly an honor to be in your presence Marquess Godfrey of Winchester." Alfred said with a certain amazement and bowed deeply again.

"And so the honor is yours." Godfrey said, he meant it to be harsh and slughtly humiliating, an expression that both Vesper and the door keeper didnt seem to catch.

"Funny man I told you," Vesper smiled and gave Godfrey a quick glance that he didnt quite understand. "Anyways," she said slightly louder, "a special day today is it?"

"It sure is Blackwoods!" And there it is again, Alfred's handsome grinn.

"As I recall Alfred, today is your brother's birthday isnt it?" Vesper expressed excitedly.

"Well yes it is!" Alfred laughed in amusement, "you remember!"

"Of course I remember!" she smiled, "I even sent him a gift! He probably hasnt got it yet. My delivery man is taking things at a slower pace these days, not sure why."

"Oh thank you so much Blackwoods! You really didnt have to."

"I wanted to." She smiled and gestured at the doors. "Perhaps you can let us pass?"

"I'm afraid not today Blackwoods." Alfred said with an apologetic expression, "the King gave orders not to let anyone pass today. Easy day I told you."

"Perhaps just a few hours?" Vesper asked.

"I'm afraid I'd like to get home to join my brother tonight. Im really sorry."

"Just one tiny short hour?" She asked again, and with the hesitation and concern on Alfred's face, Godfrey could bare it no more.

"Just a couple of hours." Godfrey said with certainty, "as the Baron of Arms of London and York, I, Sir Godfrey command you to open these gates." He commanded with power and strength, "if any consequences are to come to you, tell them that I, Sir Godfrey, Marquess of Winchester and the Chancellor of England commanded you at once and tell them to come to me instead, Alfred the door keeper." Alfred, in slight shock of Godfrey's iron voice stood still for a second and quickly bowed.

"Yes your excellency, as you command." And with that, Alfred quickly waved at the other door keepers and ordered them to open the gates. In seconds, the door was pushed open in what seem like an easy task.

"Thank you Alfred, we wont be too long." Vesper smiled apologetically, "like Sir Godfrey said, if anyone comes to you with this, tell them to come to us."

"Dont worry Blackwoods, it's alright!" Alfred smiled worry-less and gestured at the rivers outside, "be careful, if anything happens, or if you need anything, like usual, just call out and we will be there in no-time."

"Thanks." Vesper smiled again and glanced back at Godfrey.

"Dont worry," Godfrey said apathetically to Alfred, "she's safe with me. Just make sure you wait 'till we get back." "Certainly milord." Alfred bowed again. Godfrey gently urged his horse forward again towards the opening, took a left, and slowly walked his horse down along the river bank.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, then Vesper placed her left hand on Godfrey's which was holding the reins and pressed gently, "here will do sir." she turned slightly so she can see Godfrey and smiled.

"As you wish milady." Godfrey said and dismounted, still holding the reins in his right hand, he landed hard on the soil beneath. Leading the horse to the tree on the side, he tied the reins and held out his left hand towards Vesper, offering her the support to dismount. She elegantly took his hand and in a swift movement, he rose his right hand to her waist and lifted her effortlessly down to level. With his unexpected move, Vesper gasped and lost her step as her feet gently touched the ground, and with that, Godfrey quickly and fluently got hold of her waist with both of his arms and puller her towrds him to keep her from falling.

Close against Godfrey's chest, Vesper felt his heart pounding, she wasnt sure if that was just her imagination, but whatever it was, she found herself enjoying Godfrey's embrace.

"Sorry!" Quickly realizing the unacceptable situation, she quickly took a small step beackwards, breaking the physical contact, "lost my step." she murmured in embarassment and looked down at her shoes, not realizing that she was blushing.

"The fault is mine, milady." Said Godfrey, who was still dwelling on the close contact they had. still placing his right arm around Vesper's waist, he pulled her closer and smiled, "are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am fine sir. Thank you." surprised at Godfrey's move, she let herself be pulled closer towards him and smiled nervously. They looked at each other for a few minutes and both smiled in the awkwardness of the situation.

They broke their contact completely as Vesper started to walk down along the river bank.

"Stay here boy." Godfrey said into his hourse's ear, lowering his voice. Then the hourse moved his head in a motion that seem like a nod, as if it understood what his master had told him. Godfrey gave it a slight smile and patted its neck before catching up with Vesper.

"It's beautiful here." He said in amusement, "countless of times I've passed here, and never, not even once, have I noticed its beauty."

"Had I not befriend Alfred, I would of never noticed its beauty like most people." She looked at him and smiled, "It's very kind of you Sir Godfrey, to escort me here. This will do, really. I'm sure you've got loads to do other than walk me about this river." she said politely and turned to face him completely, "Thank you milord. I think here is where we part today. It's really been a pleasure."

"Unless my presence had disturbed you milady."

"Certainly not Sir Godfrey. Your company had delighted me more than you know." Vesper responded without hesitation.

"Milady, I couldnt think of anything better to do than to walk a fascinating lady like yourself and enjoy her playful presence." And again without hesitation, Vesper smiled and took a step forward towards Godfrey.

"I am flattered sir." She said with a hint of sarcasm, "is that a signature line to please the ladies you meet? Because that is a rather exquisite saying." she finished with a dose of sarcasm.

Smiling to himself, Godfrey gently took her left hand. "I do have a signature line milady, a line discussed, chosen, and practiced with Prince John." He said humorously, and Vesper laughed.

"Ah yes, Prince John the Lady Killer." She managed to say between the laughs exchanged from the herself and Godfrey. "Yes milady, the Lionheart and the Lady Killer. We do certainly have a strong and joyous royal family dont we?"

Godfrey said as they both reside their laughter, "but then again milady, I meant every word that I said. And that, to be most honest, was certainly a lot better than my signature line." His heart increased its pace slightly as Vesper's emerland green eyes tuned into his, "I meant it Lady Vesper."

"Would you care to join me, Sir Godfrey?" After a few seconds of silence and friendly staring, she finally managed to say.

"It would be my honor milady." Godfrey responded with relieve and held out his right hand as an invitation. Taking his hand, Vesper unconsciously held his hand with a little force, as he responded and wrapped her hand gently and firmly in his stong hand. They slowly walked down along the side and enjoyed the freah air and each other's compnay silently for a while.

"I like to come here often, especially when things are on my mind." she said, staring into the water ahead, "it gives me more strength to think. And perhaps think of a resolution or repent at times." she smiled, more to herself than anything, "it's really great here. It's amazing how it's so close to London and yet to far away; just through a pair of gates, and you are completely away from all the crwodedness, the people, the worries, the status, the responsibility, the king, the queen, the lords, the nobilities, and all the good and evil side of things that we the nobilities see everyday." she said heavily, looking far ahead at nothing in particular.

"Responsibilities milady?" Godfrey asked quietly. She smiled, glanced at him for a moment and went back to staring.

"You must think me foolish Sir Godfrey, for a young girl like myself to understnad responsibility and to have responsibility." she blinked several times mindlessly before going on, "you are right, Sir Godfrey, to think that way. I dont have a given responsibility, because I dont have a purpose to this country yet, i dont serve anyone seriously yet, I am not responsible to anyone but my friends yet, and I certainly dont hold a noble house and its province yet. My responsibilities are more born with than given to." confused by her words, Godfrey looked at her with questioning glances and waited for her explaination in silence. "I mean," she went on, "my responsibilities are more to the loved ones and the people that look up to me sir. My father expected me to be strong and learn as much as I can so I will grow to hold his office and become the dutchess of the House of Blackwoods and not fail our ancestors and the ones depending on us. My mother wanted me to be a lady and learn to be a lady and be safe. The king wants to me take my father's place when he retires and be the Lord High Steward and the Chamberlain, and I also know that the King wishes me to marry into the royal family. And at the same time, many people wanted to see me fail, and it seemed like they will enjoy that moment when my time comes."

"That's utterly nonesense milady. You certainly will not fail. You have stronger ability and more determination than you think. From what I've seen, and I have just met you quite recently, you have already expressed power and strength that many people currently holding office in the government cannot match. You are born with your outstanding abilities milady, you must'nt be influenced by the unworthy." Godfrey said with persistence.

"Thank you sir. I only wish that you are right." Vesper smiled in admireation.

"Im always right milady." said Godfrey with a certain joviality, and they smiled. "So why is it that you came to love this place after befriending the door keeper?"

"Sir, he's name is Alfred," Vesper smiled, "I realized that you did not like the impression that he gave you Sir Godfrey." "Perhaps just a bit too informal?" Godfrey admitted, "a friend or not, he is just a door keeper whereas you are Lady Vesper of House Blackwoods and of Devonshire after all."

"He's true background may just suprise you sir." Vesper smiled, not minding the criticism Godfrey said about her friend, "he is the son of the former Marquess of Sailsbury. Alfred Gascoyne-Cecil."

"Is he now?" Godfrey said in a cruious voice. "The marquess that was robbed by those infurious bastards? Please excuese my language milady."

"I dont mind sir, they are bastards that should be condemned. And yes they are. I will one day dis-nobilize those bastards and give it back to the Gascoyne-Cecils."

"yes, as a matter of fact, I am working on that now. It's truely a shame that I failed to recognize his son at the gate." "Don't worry about it Sir Godfrey. He wouldn't mind. Nobles don't usually recognize each other without their dresses or family crest anyways." Vesper smiled, "he wouldn't mind."

Whatever Vesper said, Godfrey still felt uneasy. He had been trying to workout a effective way to discharge the current lords in Salisbury, the Efforntson family, had stole the Marquess title from the Gascoyne-Cecil family when they were out in a war againt the Germans. They had, with great brutality, slaughtered the sheriff and councils in Salisbury in order to title themselves. London had been trying to dismiss them but had yet to figure out how. The Efforntdon family own a considerably large mobilized army, and if the crown forced them to give up their stolen title, he was sure to rise against the King and his divine power. A rather peaceful and calculating way then, Godfrey once said, and he has yet to come up with one.

They came to a stop and mindlessly, Vesper sat down on the grass looking up at the cloudless sky. Pausing for a moment, Godfrey also sat down casually beside Vesper, shoulder to shoulder, feeling small waves of her body heat.

"We grew up together," Vesper went on, seeing Godfrey's silence, "or so it seems." She laughed softly. Despite the grinn on her face, Godfrey noticed that there weren't any trace of laughter in her emerland green eyes.

"We see each other once in a while, our fathers were young men together you see. The last time I saw him noble and truely happy was just before he and his family went on the war." Vesper said with sadness in her eyes, though she kept her smile. "After that damn family took their place, Alfred kept contact with me through mail, and he would always tell me all is well. I never knew what happened because I wasn't in court then, and he never told me because he didn't want to worry me." Her eyes softened as she remembered those days, "I almost didn't recognize him when I passed through those gates one day, on my way to York. I could hardly believe my eyes." She sped her sentence, shaking as she went through that moment again. "He even tried to lie to me, he said that he simply wanted to gain more experiene to understand the people before taking a step closer to his father's place. Then I went to Richard and John, and they told me what happened. Since then, Alfred and I would always walk around this river bank. As the leading door keeper, he needs to patrol here too."

"So you come here often." Godfrey said quietly in a more questioning tone than making a statement.

"Yeah. It's easier to pass. Knowing the head keeper lets you off the hook more often, like today, no one would of let us pass if it weren't for him." She smirked slightly.

They sat in silence for another hour. It's a rather new feeling that Vesper was experiencing, she felt completly at ease around Godfrey, despite the fact that they've only met once in a private outing hosted by the royal family. To Vesper, Godfrey was a wise man, full of advice, and yet, not dry and lecturous like most people. He was humorous and unexpectedly caring. Accidently touching Vesper's hand when he sat straight, Godfrey noticed the coldness of her hand, so he silently took of his dark blue cloak and placed it around Vesper's shoulders.

"Er. I'm okay." Surprised at Godfrey's sudden move, Vesper said uncertainly.

"You are as cold as ice milady." Godfrey said gently with a worried expression. Realizing that she was actually freezing, she nodded and smiled, pulling the cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"It's getting quite late sir. And I believe you have a dinner meeting to attend with the King." Vesper said softly, "we should get going, you need to change into your robes." They both grinned. Godfrey stood up and held out a hand to Vesper, she took it silently and they walked back to his horse. Assisting Vesper effortless onto the horse, they slowly torted their way back. But instead of Alfred and his band of door keepers, a rather young blond boy opened the door, an apprentice boy, judging from his suit, he opened the door with great effort, taking him a few more moments than it usually would.

"Where's Alfred?" Confused by the situation, Vesper asked, "I thought Sir Godfrey told him to wait for us."

"Answering Lady Vesper and Sir Godfrey, Mr. Gascoyne-Cecil had been called, as well as his entire crew. Except for me milady, milord. I've been left here to answer the door for you." The apprentice boy said politely.

"Called by who?" Godfrey said with his thundering voice with power.

"I am not quite sure milord." The boy said slightly frightened, "the Sheriff's message man came with the words. Perhaps by the king?" Both Vesper and Godfrey remained silent, her mind racing.

"If there aren't any more requests, I'd like to answer Sheriff's call also." The apprentice boy bowed deeply and remained his position.

"Dismissed." Godfrey said coldly.

"Thank you milord." The boy straightened himself, "Thank you milady." Vesper smiled at the boy, caught by surprise, the boy paused for a split second then a grinn broke out on his face.

"I guess I can't get dressed yet." Godfrey said thoutfully and troted towards the castle. They came to a smooth halt and dismounted.

Seeing Vesper without the urge to leave, Godfrey smiled, "you needn't accompany me milady. I can handel the king."

"It's alright Sir Godfrey," Vesper smiled and held onto his sleeve, "I was the one who insisted to go, I'll see what King Henry has to say." They both smiled and quickly walked down the hall, following the apprentice boy from a distance.

* * *

**so?**

**How'd you think of it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
